Sincerely, Kurt: Part One ::Meeting::
by lady xan
Summary: Kurt is talked into getting an e-mail pal and risks getting close to a human. (Lots of short chapters.)
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimers**

  
**(1)** I do not claim to know all about Nightcrawler or any of the X-Men. C&C is welcome, but PLEASE be nice. For some reason I want to share this, probably because I'm spending so much time on it, but I feel _very_ out of my league here. Honestly I feel like a little girl surrounded by terrific "big kid" writers.  
  
**(2)** I am aware that there seem to be several sides to Nightcrawler, a shy naïve side, a devoutly religious side, a courageous swashbuckling side, and of course a goofy side. At least starting out I'm picking up on the shy naïve side.   
  
**(3)** I am not sure if I consider this more of a movie fic or a comic fic. Knowing only bits and peices of the comics, I'm taking things from both comics and the movie. His appearance, unless I decide to change it, is based on the movie (though with different clothes because those pants SUCK). Also, the current situation (Jean in limbo, Mystique hanging out with Magneto which may or may not even come up) is pretty much taken from the movie. I do, however plan on adding other mutants not in the movie so your guess is as good as mine. For purposes of Fanfiction.net I am putting this in the movie section (after a suggestion from someone else) even though there is no X2 category.   
  
**(4)** I am guessing on his age, because from everything I've read the only concrete detail I've got is that he's at least 21.   
  
**(5)** I have never really talked with anyone who spoke with a German accent, and so I'm not even attempting to write the way he would be speaking. I am fairly sure that Kurt has a good grasp on the English language and doesn't have issues with "big" words. If he does, whoopsie.   
  



	2. Sincerely, Kurt: Part One, Chapter One

**One**

  
He didn't like the internet. He didn't like computers, and he didn't like typing. It wasn't that he disliked technology, more so just the act of typing itself. So when the Professor suggested that the students try meeting people online, Kurt was more than a little put off by the idea. He reasoned that he wasn't actually a student, so he wasn't to be included in this little venture. "You wouldn't want to set a bad example, would you Kurt?" The Professor later told him, shattering his little illusion.   
  
So Kurt sat in front of the blank screen in his room, fumbling with the keys and muttering under his breath in German. He typed in the address that the Professor had given him, and he was taken to a page whose sole purpose was to make "e-mail pals".   
  
"How's it going Kurt?" Asked a voice from the doorway.   
  
He sighed without turning around. "I don't mean to question the Professor's ideas, but I do not see the meaning in this."   
  
"Oh come on Kurt, it can't be that bad. Let me see." Storm peered over his shoulder, taking the mouse into her own hand and began browsing the pages. "Look at this, here's Ami, she's a twenty four year old amateur photographer who wants to make friends not boyfriends, why not send her a letter?"   
  
Embarrassed, Kurt gestured towards the keyboard with his hands. "I am having trouble… with the typing."   
  
Storm laughed a little and tugged on his tail. "You'll get the hang of it," she said as she left the room, closing the door behind her.   
  
Kurt stared after her, puzzled for a moment, before realizing what she meant. Within minutes he was learning that while he wasn't a fast typist by any means, he was much better at typing with his tail than his fingers.   
  
"So… Ami… what to say to you…"  
  
Slowly he began typing an e-mail, and after reading it over roughly six times, he clicked the send key.   



	3. Sincerely, Kurt: Part One, Chapter Two

**Two**

  
Ami Stuart had in a fairly normal life. She lived with her two best friends Tanya and Nicole in a house they'd rented from a cranky old lady they rarely were forced to see. She'd recently broken up with her boyfriend Jon, a huge slab of meat with fewer brain cells than a flower pot, and her experiences with not only him, but her sexist pig boss were enough to turn her off men forever. She had no idea what she was thinking when she posted on that stupid website, but the e mails she'd been getting made her realize that there were entirely too many depraved men in the world.   
  
"Anything interesting today?" Tanya asked peeking into Ami's room. She was referring to the dirty e-mails her roommate had been receiving and sharing with everyone.   
  
"I haven't even checked yet, I'm afraid to," Ami said. She was sitting at the computer but her head was resting on the desk. "This all started out pretty funny, but now it's just ridiculous. Why the hell did I post that stuff anyway?"   
  
"You were drunk remember? Drunk, depressed and desperate."   
  
"Thanks… next time just don't answer, kay?"   
  
Tanya laughed. "Alright, well I'm going to the mall, make sure to send me any good ones, maybe I'll mail them myself."   
  
With a heavy sigh Ami turned her computer on. She waded through the pornographic messages, several with pictures, and stopped when she reached one that seemed somewhat normal.   
  
"Dear Ami,  
My name is Kurt, and I'm sorry but I am not very good with the e-mail. I saw your message and thought I might try to talk to you, though if you don't want to talk then I would understand. I hope I did not bother you.   
  
Sincerely,  
Kurt"   
  
Ami read the message again, unable to put her finger on what made it so different from the others. Well, obviously it wasn't dirty, which made it different from most, but for some reason she wanted to respond to this one. Maybe it was the way this Kurt person seemed so shy and unsure. She took a deep breath and hit Reply.   
  
"Dear Kurt,  
Thank you for your e-mail. I have to admit just about all I've been getting are porn letters from dirty old men, so finding yours was a welcome treat. Would you mind telling me a little bit about yourself?   
  
Waiting to hear more,  
Ami"   
  
Satisfied with her reply, she hit send, deleted all the other e mails she'd gotten and was not amused with, and got ready for work.   
  



	4. Sincerely, Kurt: Part One, Chapter Three

**Three**

  
Kurt had hardly gotten away from his computer when he heard the little chime alerting him that he had mail.   
  
"She e mailed me back," He said to himself in shock. With a mixture of excitement and nervousness he read the short message and thought carefully about what to say. He obviously couldn't tell her the truth, but at the same time it wasn't in his nature to lie. So he would have to tell her a half-truth then, and get off on a technicality. He could do that.   
  
"But I don't want to sound too desperate by replying right away, right?" He asked no one. He considered it and decided to go ahead and reply.   
  
"Dear Ami,  
I'm sorry I did not include more information about myself in my last e-mail, I guess I was just nervous. Honestly though, I'm not sure what you want to know. My name is Kurt, as I have told you already, and I live in a school, but I am not a student. I am originally from Germany and used to be in the circus. I am also 24 years old, and obviously not very well versed in the use of the internet. While I read often, I must admit I do not write nearly as much as I should. Thank you for responding so quickly, and I await your next e-mail.   
  
Sincerely,  
Kurt"   
  



	5. Sincerely, Kurt: Part One, Chapter Four

**Four**

  
Ami sat at her desk wishing she was anywhere but at work. Already today she's been leered at by some thug, and her boss had made yet another sexual harassment worthy comment about her outfit. She knew she should confront him or complain to the police, but R.J. Canterfield was one of the most respected lawyers in the area. Besides, the pay was good and the work was minimal, so she just put up with it.   
  
She thought of the e-mail she hurriedly typed before work to this mysterious Kurt person, and inwardly rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was even getting the slightest bit interested in knowing who this guy was. Worse yet, she was actually excited, and had been resisting the urge to check her e-mail all morning. Finally after lunch she gave in, and there sat the e-mail from her mystery man.   
  
"The circus?" She said aloud, nearly spitting out her cappuccino. "Oh this is too unreal, this guy can't be… the circus? In Germany?"   
  
"What are we going on about over there miss Stuart?" Her boss asked in a condescending tone. "Something about the circus? You're not thinking about running off and joining it are you?"   
  
"No sir, I was just… reading the newspaper online. There's a story about a circus in Germany that's all, nothing interesting."   
  
"Oh good, because I'd hate to lose such a pretty little thing like you. Though I wouldn't mind seeing you in some of those tight leotards, I'll admit that much."   
  
Ami clenched her teeth and held back the comment she was dying to make, instead focusing her attention on what she was going to type in reply. This Kurt guy, if he was for real, sounded like a very interesting person indeed. And while Ami was under no circumstances looking for a relationship of any kind, she definitely relished the idea of meeting someone new and interesting, as opposed to the morons she encountered daily. After Mr. Canterfield had returned to his office, she began typing.   
  
"Dear Kurt,  
The circus? Are you kidding? That's amazing! And in Germany too? Wow, you definitely seem like you lead a much more exciting life than I do. I work for a sexist pigheaded lawyer who should be in jail rather than keeping low life scum out of it. In my spare time I dabble in photography, though I'm really not very good. I do have my own dark room though, so no one else has to see the pictures I screwed up. *L* I'm twenty four, like my message on the board said, and I live with my two best friends that I've known since high school. I'm curious though, you said you lived in a school but why would you live there if you weren't a student? Are you a teacher? Either way, it sounds pretty nice. I can't wait to get your next e-mail!   
  
Ami"   
  
She reread the e-mail, deleting the last line and then retyping it. Finally she hit send before she could change anything else, and tried to go about the rest of her day.   
  



	6. Sincerely, Kurt: Part One, Chapter Five

**Five**

  
Kurt sat around his room for a little while after sending his last e-mail, but when he got no reply he left, heading out to help with one of Storm's classes. Not surprisingly, she couldn't help but ask if he'd actually typed an e-mail yet, and Kurt just told her he'd sent it and left it at that. He really didn't want anyone to know he was actually getting excited about the "assignment" that he had originally had so many issues with. Still it was hard not to notice the way he wasted no time after class teleporting into his room instead of his usual method of simply walking.   
  
He read the awaiting e-mail as soon as he got in the room, getting so caught up that he didn't notice Storm's presence a couple of feet behind him.   
  
"She can't wait to get your next e-mail huh? Sounds like you two are getting pretty close already."   
  
Kurt spun around in his seat and made a halfhearted attempt at covering the monitor. "No! It isn't like that! It's just…"   
  
"It's just what Kurt?"   
  
"It's just… I don't know what."   
  
Storm laughed. "So, what are you going to say back to her?"   
  
"I don't know that either."   
  
"Well I guess I'll give you your privacy then," Storm said with an amused tone as she left the room yet again.   
  
Kurt sat at his computer for another five minutes, alternating between attempting to type, and hitting his head on the desk. Whatever he began to type sounded stupid, but he had to say something.   
  
"Dear Ami,  
Yes, I lived in Germany for many years before coming to America, and I spent quite a bit of time in the circus as a trapeze artist. I guess you could say I'm acrobatic. I've been living in the school thanks to the Professor who took me in when I had nowhere else to go. I don't really have a hobby of my own, though I do fence once in a while. And really my life isn't all that exciting. I spend a lot of my time helping to teach classes here, though I'm not sure what good I'm doing. The students seem to like me, which I guess is the important thing. Oh, and don't underestimate the excitement of your own life, I'm sure is it much more interesting than you make it out to be.   
  
Sincerely,  
Kurt"   
  
This time he reread the e-mail only once before hitting send.   
  



	7. Sincerely, Kurt: Part One, Chapter Six

**Six**

  
"Nicole, would you erase the messages from the machine every once in a while? The thing is full!" Ami yelled as she walked into the apartment.   
  
"I erased them this morning babe, those are all you!" Her roommate yelled back.   
  
"Huh?" Ami hit the button and was astonished to find that the first message was from Jon. Not caring to hear whatever that meat wad had to say, she skipped to the next message. Unfortunately that message was also from Jon, and so were the next five.   
  
"He's been calling all day," Nicole said, finally coming into the room. "He seems to think that persistence makes the heart grow fonder."   
  
"Grow fonder? I just want him to go away!"   
  
"Yeah well, he wants you back babe, and it doesn't look like he's going to be too happy about getting the big no."   
  
Ami sighed loudly. "This is great, absolutely great! Just when I thought I had that jerk out of my life here comes again. Well you know what? He can be as persistent as he wants but the answer IS the big no." She hit the "delete all" button on the answering machine and stormed up the stairs to her room. As she undressed she flipped on the computer and opened her e-mail. "What the…" Besides the dozens of perverted e-mails there were at least twenty there from Jon. "Oh this is perfect! I can't get away from him!" She was just about to delete all her e-mail when the name Kurt Wagner caught her eye.   
  
He was too good to be true, he had to be. Whose life was really that interesting? And now he was saying it wasn't? Still unsure as to whether he was for real or not, Ami sat down to reply to her sudden mystery man. Hell, even if this was just a load of crap, it sure made for an interesting diversion, and right now that was more than welcome.   
  



	8. Sincerely, Kurt: Part One, Chapter Seven...

**

Seven

**  
It was almost midnight, and Kurt had been dragged away from his room hours earlier much to his dismay. It was only now that he was able to get back to his computer, the machine he didn't like or understand less than twenty four hours ago. He was also slightly annoyed to see that someone had turned it off while he was gone, and it would take him a whole two minutes to get back to his e-mail again. Why did two minutes seem like forever all of a sudden?   
  
"Dear Kurt,  
You are absolutely unreal! You were a trapeze artist, you fence, you teach, you're not perverted or incredibly old, I am inches away from believing that I'm actually asleep and when I wake up I will not be a happy girl. That sounds crazy doesn't it? *L* Great, now I sound crazy! You'll have to forgive me, I'm having a very stressful night. My idiot ex boyfriend called me a million times and e-mailed me as well. He doesn't seem to understand that goodbye means goodbye. I'm sorry, I don't mean to go on like this. You said you live in a school because you had nowhere else to go, but why is that if you don't mind me asking? I don't mean to pry, it's just that I'm an orphan, and I always seem to attract people with dysfunctional home lives for some reason. Not that I'm saying you have a dysfunctional home life or anything… oh my, I'm sounding stupid again, aren't I? I should just stop now I guess.   
  
Ami  
  
PS – Please be real"   
  
Kurt's face flushed. What was it about this girl that he didn't even know? He'd only started corresponding with her earlier that day but it seemed like they were supposed to meet. He sighed, suddenly feeling very foolish and cliché.   
  
"Dear Ami,   
  
I assure you I am very real, and it flatters me that you would say something like that. You speak of me as if I am this amazing character but really I am just a regular person. You were right however, about me being an orphan. My mother chose to give me away when I was born, and I was raised in the circus. I don't mind talking about it, but some of the details are not very clear, not even to me. Still, I don't think of my life as dysfunctional. I consider myself very blessed to have lived my life, and to be able to see things the way I do. I think I have a better understanding of certain things than most people do.  
I will admit I'm looking forward to reading every e-mail you send me. I will also admit to feeling a little silly, maybe because this is the first time I've even really used a computer quite this much. While I may sound exciting I really am an old fashioned person I guess.   
  
Sincerely,  
Kurt"   
  
He read the e-mail one time through and stopped at his second sentence. "You speak of me as if I am this amazing character but really I am just a regular person." Was it a lie? He stared at the ceiling, for once trying to ignore his blue skin, tail, and clawed hands. He had lived in his own skin long enough to feel comfortable with it, and he was no longer ashamed of his appearance. Suddenly though, he was wishing he could truly say he was a regular person, and not be telling a half-truth. He was wishing the world would simply accept him as normal.   
  
Finally turning his attention back to the screen he hit the send key, and crawled into bed.   


End Part One


End file.
